


Priorities

by Kitsunebaba



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Doujinshi, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebaba/pseuds/Kitsunebaba
Summary: Doujinshi - Seph and Cloud navigating plans for the holidays.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/gifts).



 

 

 

Happy Holidays Chofi! I hope you have a great time~

Cameo from Gibbs and Edge from the fic Counter Crisis.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
